<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salva mi alma by Akee_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948798">Salva mi alma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/pseuds/Akee_chan'>Akee_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Hurt Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/pseuds/Akee_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus snape siempre ha sufrido el abuso de su padre y este solo se ha vuelto peor con los años, ¿que pasará cuando al volver a hogwarts para su tercer año un suceso revelé su peor secreto? ¿Permitirá que le ayuden? ¿Y que harán los merodeador con esta nueva información?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era de noche y en una pequeña y bastante descuidada casa podían escucharse algunos gritos e insultos provenientes de un ebrio hombre que se encontraba tirado frente al televisor exigiendo otra bebida. En ese momento se encontraba relativamente tranquilo después de haber descargado su furia y frustración sobre su único hijo.</p>
<p>Severus se encontraba tirado sobre el frío suelo de su habitación, sintió las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y no tenia siquiera energía para detenerlas, su cuerpo dolía enormemente después de la mas reciente paliza de su padre. </p>
<p>Todo el verano se la había pasado protegiendo a su madre de los puños de su padre para darle un descanso pero a cambio èl sentía su cuerpo al limite. No entendía por qué seguían con él y como su madre podía amar tanto a un monstruo como su padre que no hacía más que lastimarlos, ella hacia lo que fuera por protegerlo y Severus no podía hacer más que cuidar de ella a pesar del daño.</p>
<p>Sabia que tenia heridas abiertas y más de un hueso fracturado pero no podía hacer mucho sin estar en hogwarts ya que el uso de magia y posiones en casa era prácticamente nulo. Su madre no se arriesgaba a molestar a su padre y cualquier mención sobre el tema lo hacía enloquecer. Por ello lo más a lo que podía aspirar eran algunos tés relajantes y vendas viejas en las heridas más profundas para disminuir el sangrado.</p>
<p>Sentía tanto dolor que era difícil pensar en algo diferente y por momentos deseaba dejar de sentirlo por completo pero rápidamente alejaba esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente, cerro los ojos con temor, sabia que debía dormir y dejar que su cuerpo descansará al menos un poco pero temía hacerlo y no poder despertar de nuevo. </p>
<p>No podía respirar bien sin que su cuerpo entero doliera y tenia un familiar sabor metálico inundando su boca y garganta, ademas sabia que había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y no tenia una muy buena salud para empezar, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que seguir y superarlo como siempre, no podía dejar solas a Lily y a su madre. tenia que resistir hasta el día siguiente y su madre le ayudaría a llegar al parque donde Lily y sus padres lo recogerán.</p>
<p>Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado y los ojos cerrándose por si solos por el cansancio acumulado, rogaba por que el día siguiente fuera suficientemente tranquilo para poder llegar a Hogwarts y curar sus heridas en lo mejor de sus posibilidades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus abrió sus ojos al sentir una gentil mano sobre su hombro, con algo de dificultad pudo ver que era su madre quien se encontraba frente a él. Con cuidado le ayudo a incorporarse y le pasó su uniforme de hogwarts.</p><p>Severus sentía su cuerpo entumecido por el frío del suelo pero poco a poco el dolor comenzó a inundarlo de nuevo, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al intentar quitarse la ropa y su madre instantáneamente le miro temerosa.</p><p><br/>*¿A caso quieres despertarlo? Si lo haces no podrás irte* Susurro su madre cerca de su oído mientras le ayudaba a retirarse la playera que se había pegado a la sangre seca de su piel. Severus mordió su roto labio ligeramente negando mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor.</p><p><br/>Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad finalmente terminaron de cambiar sus ropas y con pasos suaves y lentos caminaron por el pasillo hasta la entrada su madre le pidió que esperara mientras iba por sus cosas y momentos después la encontró cargando la maleta con mucho esfuerzo hasta la puerta, quiso ayudarle pero sabía que solo empeoraría su estado y necesitaba toda la energía posible.</p><p><br/>Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su madre que lo veía con molestia. *¿Qué esperas para usar el glamour? No me arriesgaré a salir si no lo tienes.* Susurro su madre y ahí abandono la esperanza de que ella lo pusiera por él, sabía que casi nunca sacaba su varita pero esperaba hiciera una excepción debido a su estado.</p><p><br/>Ella vio su mirada herida y suspiro. * Lo siento mucho cariño pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo, ¿qué pasaria si tu padre lo descubre? Además solo perderíamos tiempo mientras saco la varita, es más rápido así. Se que te pido mucho pero no quiero perderte, sabes lo que pasará si alguien lo descubre.*</p><p><br/>Severus asintió y con algo de dificultad respiro profundamente para consentrar su mente y su magia en reproducir el único hechizo que su madre le había enseñado a perfeccionar al grado de poder hacerlo sin varita susurro el encantamiento y pronto sintió la magia rodeando su cuerpo y más cansancio llenando su cuerpo.</p><p><br/>Su madre lo miro aprobatoriamente y ambos salieron de la vieja casa. Con varias pausas y a paso lento lograron llegar al punto dónde había quedado con Lily para que lo recogieran.</p><p>Su madre le ayudo a sentarse en la banca del parque y le dió un pequeño pan para que comiera. *Es lo único que pude tomar pero espero te ayude hasta que llegues alla* le beso la frente y puso la maleta a su lado antes de levantarse para irse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Severus necesitara una nueva familia para cuidar de él. ¿Quien creen que debs tener su custodia? Se aceptan sugerencias.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* Te quiero mamá* susurro el pelinegro antes de que está se fuera ella le sonrió y apretó su mano con suavidad. * Yo también te quiero hijo, se que las cosas han sido algo difíciles pero te lo prometo tu padre estará mejor pronto solo está pasando por un mal momento pero ya verás el será mejor y seremos una familia como debe ser.* </p>
<p>Severus vio sus ojos llenos de esperanza y no pudo decirle que su padre llevaba años con su "mal momento" y no cambiaría, las cosas solo parecían empeorar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con una sonrisa triste y despedirse de su madre esperando algún día se diera cuenta de la realidad y él pudiera ayudarla para que se alejaran de su padre.</p>
<p>Espero poco tiempo después de que su madre se fuera y vio el vehículo de los Evans acercarse. Nuevamente respiro profundo tratando de sacar suficientes fuerzas para fingir que todo estába bien frente a Lily y sus padres. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo sería tener una familia como la de ella que aceptaba a su hija y la amaba sin importar que fuera diferente y aunque tenía que lidiar con su molesta hermana no era nada comparado con lo que él debía soportar.</p>
<p>Los Evans eran amables, un poco estrictos pero bastante amorosos con sus hijas, el mismo lo había podido ver las pocas veces que se había permitido convivir con ellos y debía admitir que llegó a sentirse celoso, por eso mismo y para no molestar a la familia con su presencia (aunque Lily le aseguraba que no molestaba a nadie) evadía las invitaciones siempre que podía.</p>
<p>El sr Evans bajó del vehículo para abrir la cajuela y ayudarle a subir su maleta, le agradeció sinceramente ya que no creía ser capas de cargarlo el mismo. *¿Cómo has estado Severus? No supimos mucho de ti estas últimas semanas.* Le dijo el sr Evans mientras entraba al auto.*</p>
<p>*Estuve un poco ocupado tenía que ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas de la casa y no tuve tiempo de salir.* Respondió con un tono suave que solamente usaba frente a Lily y por consiguiente su familia. *Igual debiste ir a verme aunque fuera una hora* reclamo Lily con un puchero.</p>
<p>Severus sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su amiga olvidando por un momento todos sus problemas. Noto entonces que Petunia la hermana de Lily no venía con ellos está vez. Decidió no mencionarlo para no hacer que Lily se pusiera triste. *Estuve aburrida son ti y te extrañaba* dijo Lily tomando su mano.</p>
<p>*Yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuánto* le susurro Severus compartiendo el agarre y sonriendo con genuino cariño. *Lily no seas malcriada Severus estaba ayudando a su familia, debes en cuando deberías intentarlo recogiendo tu cuarto* dijo la sra Evans sonriendo.</p>
<p>Lily volvió a poner en su cara un puchero *Si recogí mi cuarto solo tarde un poco.* Dijo Lily. El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo y pronto la familia llegó a la estación.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer y espero les guste el capitulo 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegando a la plataforma la familia caminaba junta mientras charlaban amenamente, Severus los observaba y no podía evitar sentirse completamente fuera de lugar. Ellos eran amables y alegres, bromeaban y se abrazaban constantemente, mientras él solamente asentía cuando se dirigían a él y trataba de no tropezar en el camino.</p><p>Cuando finalmente llegaron al tren el sr Evans llevo el carrito que tenía las maletas de ambos al vagón de carga y después ambos se despidieron de ellos. La sra Evans sonriendo le dió un suave abrazo, breve pues desde pequeño había notado como se sobresaltaba e incomodaba con el contacto físico, y el sr Evans le dió una suave palmada en el hombro, tan suave que Severus nerviosamente se preguntaba si sabrían algo por la gentileza con la que lo habían tratado.</p><p>Después de terminar de despedirse y que Lily prometiera escribir cada semana por fin abordaron el tren. El camino a hogwarts fue tranquilo ambos se encerraron en una cabina donde se encerraron para no ser molestados, Severus tuvo la oportunidad de descansar mientras ambos charlaban sobre las materias que tomarían ese año.</p><p>La llegada al castillo fue un poco más caótica y por momentos Severus dudo si lograría llegar, siendo empujado por otros alumnos, tropezando y golpeándose con diversas superficies y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la concentración del glamour que lo cubría.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando finalmente piso la entrada de hogwarts y comenzó a valorar si sería más conveniente saltarse el banquete de llegada e ir directamente a su habitación a curar al menos una parte de sus heridas, en los siguientes días se encargaría de hacer las posiones necesarias pero al menos podría moverse sin sentirse mareado y débil.</p><p>Justo cuando iba a salir de la multitud de alumnos transitando los pasillos camino al gran comedor sintió una mano deteniendolo. Miro a su lado derecho y observo a Lily con una expresión preocupada. *¿Sev te sientes bien?* Pregunto la pelirroja mirando como su amigo se tomaba inconscientemente el abdomen tratando de aminorar el dolor.</p><p>*S-Si, no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cansado.* Le respondió el Slytherin tratando de disimular los espasmos de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo.*¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?* </p><p>Severus nego levemente *Descuida solo ocupo descansar ayer me desvele un poco y creo que no me sentó bien.* Lily lo miro con preocupación no muy convencida de dejarlo ir así. *Talvez deberías comer algo primero* </p><p>Severus comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no tenía suficiente energía para seguir ahí pero sabía que Lily no cedería tan fácilmente, se mordió el labio dudando sobre su respuesta y cuando finalmente decidió decir que iría a la enfermería por su cuenta para intentar hacer que se fuera al comedor una conocida voz se escuchó en el ya casi vacío pasillo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les guste el capítulo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black miro con desden a la serpiente, no entendía como era posible que una Gryffindor fuera su amiga, mucho menos alguien como Evans que era todo lo contrario al sombrío chico. Compartió una mirada con su mejor amigo, el Gryffindor de lentes que igualmente se encontraba molesto por la cercanía de ambos.</p><p>*Snivellus que sorpresa, ¿qué hace una serpiente cómo tú aquí? ¡Ya se, seguro estás engrasando el pasillo! Evans deberías alejarte, podrías resbalar.* Dijo el Gryffindor de ojos grises con burla.</p><p>Lily lo miro con furia y respondió *¿Enserio Black? Yo creo que es más peligroso tu ego, es tan grande que podrías aplastar a media escuela.* </p><p>Peter y Remus tuvieron que aguantar la respiración para no reír por lo dicho por la chica. Incluso James tuvo que morder su labio. El heredero Black por supuesto no lo tomo nada bien y con un tono agrio respondió * No entiendo porque defiendes a esa serpiente rastrera Evans, antes de que te des cuenta te votará como basura por qué no eres lo suficientemente buena pará él.*</p><p>Lili torció la boca pero antes de que pudiera contestar Severus lo hizo. * ¿Acaso te estás proyectando Black?¿No fue eso lo que hicieron contigo? Quizá por eso estás celoso, si hubieras quedado en Slytherin no te sentirías tan inferior pero creo que justo por eso no pudiste unirte, no tienes lo que se necesita. Y no me compares contigo y tú familia no soy como ustedes, talvez tu si harías algo como eso y por eso lo dices pero yo no.*</p><p>La cara de Black se puso roja como el cabello de Lily y antes de que pudieran reaccionar lanzo un fuerte expelliarmus a Severus que dió con fuerza contra su cuerpo y lo mando volando contra la pared haciendo que chocará contra está y cayera dolorosamente al suelo. Lily soltó un chillido y volteo hacia Black lanzandole una mirada furiosa antes de correr hacia Severus.</p><p>Severus sintió su cuerpo temblar y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen antes de que sin previo aviso sangre saliera expedida de su boca. Comenzó a toser con un sabor metálico llenando su boca y de su boca salieron borbotones de sangre. Sintió su garganta contraerse y comenzó a faltarle el aire. </p><p>Nego con su cabeza obligándose a mantenerse consiente no podía dejar que lo vieran, nadie podía enterarse necesitaba resistir y llegar a su dormitorio pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Intentaba forzarlo a levantarse solo para que sus temblorosas extremidades no resistieran y lo hicieran caer al suelo nuevamente. Trato de arrastrarse ignorando el grito horrorizado de Lily al ver la sangre que había salido de su boca pero a su mente cada vez le costaba más concéntrarse y poco a poco sentía como la oscuridad lo absorvia.</p><p>Solo logro arrastrarse unos centímetros antes de que su cuerpo finalmente colapsara y su mente se perdiera en la inconsciencia. En cuanto su mente perdió la concentración el glamour no tardó en perder su efecto dejando a la vista el daño en el rostro del Slytherin y su camisa manchada de rojo y poco a poco un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse bajo el pelinegro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo fue un caos después de eso, los alumnos y profesores comenzaron a salir por montones del gran comedor empujandose unos a otros para ver el motivo de los gritos aterrorizados de la pelirroja que ahora lloraba y temblaba incontrolablemente al ver el estado de su mejor amigo.<br/>Los merodeadores no se encontraban en mejor estado con sus rostros pálidos y expresiones aterradas, Sirius Black repetía constantemente que no había Sido su intención, que no era posible, no podía ser su culpa. Los profesores pronto se abrieron paso entre el mar de alumnos entre gritos, llantos y murmullos. </p><p>Al ver la escena tomaron acción. Albus junto a Pomona y madame Pomfrey escoltaron a los involucrados a la enfermería llevando a Severus levitando cuidadosamente, Filius y Minerva se encargaron de regresar a los demás alumnos al comedor mientras Flich se preparaba para limpiar el pasillo.</p><p>Ya en la enfermería madame Pomfrey comenzó rápidamente con su labor realizando hechizos de diagnóstico y actuando en base a los preocupantes resultados, por su expresión los presentes podían ver qué no era nada bueno. Comenzó a darle posiones una tras otra con cuidado y rapidez mientras a la par recitaba hechizos sanadores. </p><p>Después de unos minutos cerro la cortina al rededor de su paciente y desvaneció sus ropas para comenzar a untar posiones y suturar heridas abiertas para después vendarlas. Lily no podía dejar de mirar a donde su mejor amigo se encontraba con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.</p><p>Mientras tanto Dumbledore tomo un frasco de posion calmante y vertió algunas gotas en una tetera que un elfo trajo para después hacer que todos lo bebieran incluso él y Pomona. Después de un momento para dejar que la posion surtiera efecto comenzó a cuestionarlos sobre lo ocurrido. </p><p>Lily comenzó a gritarles furiosa reclamándoles y tratando de atacar a Sirius ahora que su miedo había sido reemplazado por irá. Ambos profesores lograron evitar que pelearán ahí mismo e hicieron que les contarán lo sucedido. </p><p>La historia coincidía pero no tenía sentido por qué Snape repentinamente había comenzado a sangrar, si bien el impacto pudo haber causado daño, no era posible que fuera tanto. Cuestióno nuevamente a los chicos para asegurarse de que no haya habido otros hechizos de por medio incluso revisando sus varitas.</p><p>El director suspiro al parecer solo quedaba esperar a madame Pomfrey para poder tener más información sobre lo ocurrido. Volteo hacia la camilla dónde Snape se encontraba y su expresión se tornó preocupada al ver que está seguía moviéndose alrededor de la camilla después de poco más de 20 minutos.</p><p>Al no tener una idea exacta de lo que podía haber ocurrido prefirió mandar a los chicos a sus respectivos dormitorios citandolos a su oficina el día siguiente después del desayuno para decirles su respectivo castigo.</p><p>Lily no quería dejar a su amigo solo sin saber cómo se encontraba y la única manera de convencer a la pelirroja de ir a su habitación fue prometiendole enviar un elfo con noticias en cuanto las tuviera. Pomona los acompaño al dormitorio para asegurarse de que no se desviarán mientras Dumbledore esperaba a Madame Pomfrey. Finalmente después de casi media hora la enfermera salió con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y una expresión sombría en su rostro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>